Nicktoons: Return of the Toybots cutscenes
Cutscene 1: Chadbot: Please! Leave me alone!! XJ-Negative: SHUT UP, Now bow down before your new master. So you are the Chadbot, nice to meet you. Chadbot: Oh my God, don't be rude sir. If this is the work of Calamitous, I will not cooperate with anyone. XJ-Negative; He has not anything to do here. Chadbot: What the....?! Who are you? If you want to use my factory for evil purposes, I will not. XJ-Negative: Oh no, my friend. This dump dosen't work for my plans. But your knowledge and some things here will be useful. Take him now! (As 2 Exo-Huggles pick him up) XJ-Negative: Dark Spectro, tell me, did you find them. Dark Spectro: Yes Sir. Over here. XJ-Negative: Everything is ready to move to our base? Dark Spectro: Yes Sir. Everything is ready. XJ-Negative: Excellent, I want to start as soon as possible. You did a good job. Dark Spectro: Thanks, Master. (XJ-Negative evil laughs) Cutscene 2: (In Sanjay and Craig) Sanjay: Dude, best party ever. Craig: Yeah man, you finally kissed Belle. Sanjay: Do you know what time is it? Both: FRYCADE TIME. Sanjay: Also, what ever happened to that guy, El Charro Negro? (KABOOM) Craig: Come on, dude. Let's go check that out. Cutscene 3: (In My Life as a Teenage Robot) Jenny: Well, school ends and its time to go home. Mmm...but, I miss the glorious days. And going to school is boring these days. And I miss my battles with supervillains. Indeed, I miss Vexus. Well like some people say "You don't appreciate what you have until you lose it". And I guess....also I think I'll never find the perfect guy for me...aaahhh. (Her machine phone rings) Jenny: Mom, what's happening Dr. Wakeman: XJ-9, back home so soon! I'm being attackby some strange robots and.... Jenny: MOM!? (As her phone shuts off) (Then her house is destroyed) Jenny: But what happens here? (Then she loses her powers) Jenny: But.....what happened to my powers. (Then a Exo-Huggle and some Jennybots shows up) Jeny: No...it can't...your the Toybots! Cutscene 4: (In Danny Phantom) (As Danny and Sam are being chased by Dannybots) Sam: Danny! What's going on. Danny:I don't know. And the worst part is that my powers are gone. (As a Dannybot grabs Sam) Sam: DANNY!!! Danny: SAM!!!!!!!! Sam: Danny, run now. Forget me. Go Away. Danny: SAM NO, I will not leave. Sam: Please Danny, then you can rescue me. Go for support and run. Danny: Okay, we will come back for you, I promised. Or lightning, I can only talk to someone, Jimmy Neutron!. Cutscene 5: (In The Alliance) Frankie: Ahhhhhh, what a nice day to do relax. Jason: Give it back, Nia. I found it first. Nia; Ok, but you gotta catch me first. (As he tackles her down) Frankie: Ok, maybe I can relax ya be quiet. I'll be at my computer watching Sean, to make sure he don't have any evil plots for today. (As the Frankiebots busted through the walls out of nowhere, causing Frankie and Jason to fling to the other side) All: (screams) (As an army of Stun Bunnies jump through the hole and kidnapped Nia) Frankie: RUN!!!!!!!! (As him and Jason screams and run) Cutscene 6: (In Monsters vs. Aliens) (As Susan grows ginormic size to crush the Toybots) Susan: Take that you robo-imposters. B.O.B.: Oooh....a toybot that looks like me. (As he swallows it) (But unfortunatilly, he was captured with Link and Dr. C) Coverton: Aaaah, what's going on? AAAAAAAAHHHHHH Susanbot: Come back here. Meanwhile........ Cutscene 7: In secret base, New Toyco (As the Toy-Nator shows each characters being captured on their screen bellies) XJ-Negative: Excellent, new Toybots are much better than expected. Each world of NICK is falling apart. But still, I should leave no stones unturned. Dark Spectro: Dark Spectro here, what do you need? XJ-Negative: We detected a transmission in Retroville, it has to be Jimmy Neutron. Use your mech suit, catch Jimmy, and bring him to me. And Dark.....send The Magophoidbot to catch any other character. Dark Spectro: Yes Master. XJ-Negative: Soon, soon this world not be more than he, forgotton. Cutscene 7: (In the Axis Powers meeting) Alfred:Hey guys,Toybots are ruling the world and... ALF:Hey Alfred,where do you keep the in case of emergency casserole dishes? Alfred:Why? Garfield:The Lasagna won't fit in the toaster. All:... ALF:Never mind,we'll make a peanut butter sandwich, where's the blender? (Suddenly,a FELICIANOBOT,LUDWIGBOT AND HONDABOT take over and kidnap Michelle) ALF and Garfield:Don't worry,we'll save you! FELICIANOBOT:GET AWAY,PUNKS! ALF:Never mind,RUN! The Magophoidbot: Not so fast. Feliciano: Oh come on, not YOU again. (As he grabs Feliciano, ALF, Garfield, Ludwig, Honda Kiku, and the others,and also kidnaps The Minions,Gru,Charlie Brown,Snoopy and Woodstock,but Woodstock makes a hole in the bag and Snoopy and Woodstock escape without anyone noticing,so Snoopy and Woodstock escape to find Frankie and the other surviviors) Cutscene 8: Danny: Alright, Phantom to Neutron, can you read me. Jimmy: Jimmy's here, over. Danny: Boy, PLEASE say you got Spongebob, Timmy, and Tak with you. Jimmy: Unfortunatilly, they got captured too. But I have a..... (As he got captured too) Danny: JIMMY?! (As a portal to Hetelia World, then he jumps in) Cutscene 9: Danny: I'm sorry, but I need to borrow your car, guys. Please. Thanks. ALF: No wait. (As he drove off back into Monsters vs. Aliens) Vornicarn: (Roaring, then whimpers as he got captured) (Coverton and Sqweeps screaming as they got captured) Danny: Susan, come with me if you want to live. (As he takes Susan with him) (In The Alliance) (Frankie and Jason screaming and being chased by the Toybots) (As they see Danny and Susan come by) Frankie: HEY, WAIT. Come on, Jason. Danny: Hurry, there's no time. (In MLAATR) (As Jenny and Brad are being chased by the Jennybots, and some Exo-Huggles) Brad: What's going on? Why are there evil versions of yourself. (As the car pulls up with Danny, Susan, Frankie, and Jason) Danny: Rise abord. Frankie: Better climb now. Jenny: Danny? What are you doing here? Danny: COME ON!!!!! No time to explain. I have oyu, Jenny. Jenny: Brad go, up. Brad: Ok, if I...... (As a Jennybot shoots a plunger and kidnaps Brad, then Brad screams) Jenny: BRAD, NO!!!!!!!! Danny: I'm sorry, but we cannot help right now. Jenny: Come on, we have to go for it. Frankie: Danny is right. Danny; We have to find our last ally. Cutscene 10: (Snoopy and Woodstock try to find Frankie and the others) ???:Need help,guys? Snoopy and Woodstock:??? ???:It's ok,I won't hurt. (??? takes off his hood) Anime Kenny:You guys need help finding out what happened? Snoopy and Woodstock:(cheering) Anime Kenny:Come on guys,let's go find the others! The Magophoidbot: 2 escaped prisoner. (As he takes Snoopy and Woodstock) Snoopy and Woodstock: (screaming) Let us go!!!!! Anime Kenny: Don't worry, I'm coming back to get you guys. Cutscene 11: (In Sanjay and Craig) Craig: Dude! Don't you have another plan. Sanjay: YES, keep running faster. (As they scream, while running from the Sanjaybots and Craigbots) Danny: SANJAY! CRAIG! Hop in. Sanjay: Come on, Craig. (As he bites on the car and pulls him and Sanjay in) Danny: Ok, that's everybody. (Then the Magophoidbot came and shot their car down, causing them to fall down the hill) Cutscene 13: Anime Kenny:Great,first I lost Snoopy and Woodstock,what's next? (Anime Kenny sees the car falling down the hill) Anime Kenny:Hmm,I wonder what happened there? I'll check it out. Cutscene 14: Meanwhile, back in The Toybot Factory. Exo-Huggles: Oh Master, I returned with reload. Dark Spectro: Excellent catch, Jimmy Neutron? Yes, I have them in my hands. I'll take this one to my master. The others, take them to their capsule. (As Dark Spectro shows Jimmy how they make the toybots) Dark Spectro: Open the doors. Exo-Huggle: Yes, yes dark. XJ-Negative: Welcome Dark Spectro, you brought our guest Jimmy Neutron? Dark Spectro: Yes. Here it hath my lord. Jimmy: (as he awakes) Ehhhh.....what happened? XJ-Negative: Awakened the sleepy dwarf. Cutscene 15: XJ-Negative: I was waiting.... Jimmy: Who, who are you? XJ-Negative: I am the only rulerf of the Toybots, and YOUR future ruler. I want you to build something for me. Jimmy: I do not build anything. XJ-Negative: Now tell me this, do you recognize these 2? (As Professor Calamitous and Chadbot was captured) Calamitous: JIMMY NEUTRON?! Jimmy: PROFESSOR CALAMITOUS?! XJ-Negative: You 2 worked together to build a dimmensional portal. Calamitous: Hey! Are you talking about the idea with my original toybots? Great. XJ-Negative: As already noticed, Calamitous is a genius, and half-witted, Chad-bot forced him to make new toybots. And clear, I have a portal for more advanced for more of my troops. Jimmy: You're crazy. I'll never build a portal for you. XJ-Negative: Now take him away with the others. (As the Exo-Huggles put him his capsule) XJ-Negative: Magophoidbot, report. The Magophoidbot: Status: I have them targeted. XJ-Negative: Soon, all the Nicktoons will be captured. Cutscene 16: (Back in Sanjay and Craig) (Anime Kenny (now in Mysterion form) goes to the car crash to see what happened) Mysterion:Are you guys ok? Danny: Uh, yes? Who are you? (As the mysterion takes off his hood) Frankie: Oh, it's just Anime Kenny. Ok, dude we need your help, because.. Anime Kenny: LOOK OUT. (As the Magophoidbot kidnaps Jason and Craig) All: (screams) Magophoidbot: 2 more prisoners: captured. Indentity: The Magophoidbot. Status of Nicktoons: End of the road. Anime Kenny:Yeah right... (Anime Kenny turns into Princess Kenny and rainbow blasts the Magophoidbot,then runs) Anime Kenny: What are you waiting for? Follow me if you don't want to be captured! Magophoidbot: Direct Order: Transform. (As Sanjaybots and Craigbots transform into their tank mode) (As the Toybots, Exo-Huggles, and Stun Bunnies chases them) (Anime Kenny (in Princess Kenny form) rainbow blasts all Toybots,Exo-Huggles, and Stun Bunnies) Anime Kenny:I think we're safe,and I was the one who had to save you guys. (As more shows up) Sanjay: There's too many of them. Frankie: Quick, everybody in this cave. (As everybody enters the cave to hide) Princess Kenny: STOP, it's a dead end. (As the Magophoidbot busted a small hole through the cave, were only the Exo-Huggles and Stun Bunnies can fit through) Danny: Maybe we don't have our powers, but were not caught. Stun Bunny: Give me your hammer. Well, Nicktoons and Anime Kid who keeps transforming into a princess, if they want to be prisoners. GO TO EMPTY. (As one of the Stun Bunny hits the Nicktoons and Anime/Princess Kenny, causes all of them to fall off a cliff) All: (screams) Frankie: What's gonna happen next? (As they fall into a portal) Cutscene 17: Back at The Toybot Factory (As a machine was interviewing XJ-Negative to the Toybots) (As Magophoidbot put Jason and Craig in their capsule) (Then Craig spots Noodman) Craig: YOU, I bet your behind all of this too. Noodman: Oh relax, silly. I'm a prisoner too, just like you. Stun Bunny: I hope you enjoy your time, losers. Magophoidbot: Reafirms: Captured Nicktoons incomplete. Conclusion: Masters gets furious. Stun Bunny: I'm happy to report that the lastest Nicktoons have been catured. XJ-Negative: Well, I'm not happy that 6 nicktoons aren't here. And who makes fly is YOU!!!!!!!! >:( Stun Bunny: Please sir, don't hurt me, I'm soft. (As a huge rock crush him) Cutsceme 18: (All Nicktoons and Anime Kenny wake up in a Yellow Submarine) Paul McCartney:Hello mates,we're The Beatles! Anime Kenny:WHAT? No Way! Ringo Starr:We heard that XJ-Negative has captured almost all Nicktoons,and we had to hide. George Harrison:We could help on your adventures,if you can let us. Anime Kenny:YES,YOU CAN!!! John Lennon:Alright,let's go save everyone and defeat XJ-Negative! Anime Kenny:Wow,I wasn't expecting you guys to help,we do need your help though! John Lennon:Sure,anything for you guys,what's the plan? Anime Kenny:Ok,here's the plan... Cutscene 19: (This scene just shows El Charrro Negro visiting his sister's graveyard.) Cutscene 20: (Back in Sanjay and Craig) Dark Spectro: What happened to the Nicktoons and that Anime kid who keeps transforming into a princess? Did they get captured? Magophoidbot: Possible. Dark Spectro: (on his communication watch) Master, currently, we lost the Nicktoons and that Anime Male Princess. XJ-Negative: Mmm.....well, do you know where they went? Stun Bunny: Well, I just hit all of them with one of the Exo-Huggle's mallet and suddenly, they all fell down a portal. XJ-Negative: Then YOU'RE going to be the one to find them. Get rid of him, Dark. (As Dark Spectro kicks Stun Bunny down the portal) Stun Bunny: (screaming while falling) But it was an accident. Dark Spectro: Transportation Magophoidbot, lets follow where they went. (As him and the Magophoidbot jumps down the portal) Cutscene 21: (In the woods, as Frankie, Susan, Sanjay, Danny, Jenny, Anime Kenny, and The Beatles was walking alone, lost in the middle of the woods) (As 3 dogs came) All: (scream) (Danny, Frankie, and Sanjay gets bitten and pass out) Paul: Get back or we will play loud. (As they play one of their song) (Then the dogs bit all 4 of them, and they pass out) Anime Kenny: It looks like it's up to me again. (As he turns into Princess Kenny and shoots one of the dogs with his rainbow) Princess Kenny: Take that you filthy dog. Jenny: Kenny, look out. (As Jenny and Susan jumps out and get bitten and they pass out, then a dog bites Princess Kenny from behind, causes him to turn back into Anime Kenny and pass out) (As El Charro Negro came) Dogs: (growling, as heading towards him) El Charro Negro: Pipe down, stupid puppies. (As he whips all of them, and they all ran away) Cutscene 22: Anime Kenny:Ouch,my back hurts,but there all gone,good. Ringo:Hold on,I see someone,who could it be? Anime Kenny:Guys,wake up,I see someone. Paul:Who could it be? Sino and Sina: Hello, guys. (As Sino, Sina, El Charro Negro, and his sister nursed everyone back to health. Then they discussd what's happening) Cutscene 23: Jimmy: Now let's see how I can work this thing. (As a portal opens up) XJ-Negative: Yes, YES. (Then it closes down) XJ-Negative: WHAT, take him back to his cell. Stun Bunny: (knocks) Cheif, also came to inform that all Nicktoons and others have been captured in their cells. (The XJ-Negaive trips) Stun Bunny: Boss? Boss, what happened? Boss, boss?....boss. (Then he blast Stun Bunny) XJ-Negative: My toybots, no changing plans. CONSTRUTI-bots, come, I have the most important job. Constructi-bots: Here we are, ir. CONSTRUCTI-bots at your service. How may we serve you? XJ-Negative: This time, I want to build a new portal...... XJ-Negative: This is the plane of the portal. Constructi-bots: As clear as the metal fluids of our oil. XJ-Negative: Oh and have someone pick up that fried rabbit.....I know my Nicktoon's best trophies my Toybots caught. Cutscene 24: ...Meanwhile, all the Nicktoons that were captured in their capsules are now unescaped. Some, only the most important both heroes and villains were alike seperated from the others prison in a different season... Timmy: I never thought these Toybots come back, and worse, they becomed stronger. Gaz: At least I'm not next to my stupid brother, Dib. Frida: Yeah, speak for yourself. Brad: I just hope Jenny and the others are well, and coming to save us. Sam: I am already concerned about Danny, I have already spent weeks, and no report about them. ALF:Are you kidding? What happened to Anime Kenny? I hope HE didn't die. Garfield:That's true,and I heard The Beatles also escaped. XJ-Negative: Greeting to all, Nicktoons. To the Pleasure of Doom. ALF:Sounds more like the Pleasure of Failing. All:(laughing) Garfield: Good one ALF. ALF: Thank you,Thank you. XJ-Negative: SILENCE!!!!!!! You going first, hairy elephant. >:( ALF:This guy does not have a sense of humor,but your sister does,and second of all, I am not a hairy elephant. Dr. Wakeman: Yeah, and being the only wicked, as you will always end up in a humiliating defeat! All: (laughing) XJ-Negative: If you guys are finished, let me say this, ALF and NORA Wakeman, if you're not silent, I will vaporized you. Spongebob: Do you want Mr. Krab's secret recipe. Plankton: Hey, that's my job. (As a picture of Frankie, Danny, Jenny, Susan, Sanjay, and Anime Kenny shows) Cratosbot: The only Nicktoons characters NOT captured. (As he flys off) Cutscene 25: (Back at Sino's and Sina's house) Danny: Mmm...what's cooking. Sina: Rich tamales Oaxacan. Anime Kenny: Yum,haven't had any before,y'know why, because My family is poor and what not. (As ECN sits outside upset) Marelita: Sorry that had to happen. Jenny; If you would be helpful to us and see us in action. ECN: Is NO! Jenny: WHAT?! Sanjay: WHY?! ECN: Beside, these Toybots are the problem, not mine. I'm sorry, but I have my own problems to solve. (As he runs off with his horse) Sanjay: Now what? Marerlita: Sorry this had to happen, miss Jenny. (BOOM, BOOM) Sina: What was that. Sino: Sounds like an earthquake. (The lights turns off) (As more people appear) Danny: Hey, there's only 13 of us in here. (Then the lights turns back on, and the Exo-Huggles and Stun Bunnies found them) Paul: But where's Kenny. Anime Kenny (accidentally turned into Princess mode):Guys,help me! They think I'm a girl again! Exo-Huggle: Wait until our master hears about this, and we will make you our NEW QUEEN. Ringo:Are you serious? We have to go save Kenny! Cutscene 26: Paul:Ok, so where's Kenny? Frankie: There he is and Look out! (As the Exo-Huggles and Stun Bunnies tries to run off with Princess Kenny and starts to attack the others) Danny: Enough, it's time to fight back. Sanjay: No, no no, don't reach me. (As he climbs up) Anime Kenny/Princess Kenny: I'M NOT A GIRL!!!!! (As he blast them with his rainbow) Frankie: I hate you bears and rabbits. (As he punches them) Jenny: Take this, beast. (As she punches a Stun Bunny) Sister: Ugly rabbit, ugly rabbit, ugly rabbit. (As she whips him with a stick) Sina: Release it, release it, let him go. (As she pulls the Exo-Huggles off of Sino) Paul: 1, 2, 3, and.... (As The Beetles' instruments noises shoots the enemies away) (As they are battling the Exo-Huggles and Stun Bunnies) Sino: (as he puts on his scary mask) WUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR. Ex-Huggles and Stun Bunnies: (screams) Sino: Ha, ha, punks. (As a Exo-Huggle knocks him out with a hammer) (As a Stun Bunny opens a box) Sino, Frankie, and Sanjay: Occupied! Stun Bunny: Oh, sorry. HEY!!! (As they all jumps in) All: Yeah!!!!! Anime Kenny/Princess Kenny:Uh,what are you guys doing? All: About to get captured. (As they were surrounded) Sina: I have a plan, but it's risky. Sino: (big, loud sneeze, causes the enemies to blow away) All: (cheering) Magophoidbot: I've found them. (As he captured all of them) Cutscene 27: Magophoidbot: Ok, back to the Toybot Factory. (Then El Charro Negro comes and rescue the Nicktoons and Kenny) Tantalos: Hey, who the heck are you, answer. ECN: I am the Black Charro. Tantalos: I don't care if you're a clown with that hat, Mr. Exo-Huggles, ATTACK! (As ECN beats up the Exo-Huggles) Dark Spectro: I will handle this. (As ECN and Dark Spectro battles, but ECN loses) All: (telling ECN to get up) Dark Spectro: You're good, but I'm better. (As ECN gets back up, and attacks back) ECN: No, I am better. Samuel L. Jackson: What are you talking about? ECN is better,but nobody can do this!!! (Samuel takes out his gun and shoots down Dark Spectro) Samuel L. Jackson:Do you give up yet,you big piece of junk? Dark Spectro: (As half of his helmet is cracked) You hurt me! Now you're going to PAY!!!!!! (As he shoots down ECN and Samuel) All: Charro?! Samuel?! (As theToybots returns) Tantalos: Toybots, activate, and finish the job. XJ-Negative: No, this ends now. Cutscene 28: Samuel: Well,hello XJ-LOSER, trying to kidnap innocent people and trying to torture them,why you little pervert,I want to deal with you. XJ-Negative: Why you little....(as he knocks out Samuel) Frankie: So you're the one whos behind all of this. Anime Kenny:But why? Why is he doing it? Samuel: exactly.... Anime Kenny: Hold on,let me help you up. Samuel: Thanks,so why are you doing this? XJ-Negative: Greeting, Nicktoons. I has long wanted to know. Danny: Man, could this get any worse. Dark Spectro: Master, what are you doing here. XJ-Negative: I just came by, to see many of my plans are failing for my troop because of 5 Nicktoons: Frankie, Danny Phantom, Susan Murphy, Jenny/XJ-9, and Sanjay, plus that weird anime kid who keeps turning into a princess. (Moonlight shines down and he reveals himself) XJ-Negative: I am the XJ Nora Wakeman in a nutsell. Jenny, I'm your older brother, XJ-. Jenny: But but...I only have sisters XJ 1 to 8, my mom never told me I had a brother. Cutscene 29: XJ-Negative: In 3 months, I was built, our creater had faith it was great pride to stop it. But at first, I was constructed without emotions, just an obedient servant. As you know, Armagedroid began to destroy all weapons, including the one in the core of earth. Since I was only a prototype, I volunteered to be a weapon that Armagedroid would follow me. The heat was so intense, that my circuits turned off, and Armegodroid left me there. Then years has passed, were you came along. I was jeaulous and my feelings were hurt, because you got friends, enemies, and other stuff I never had before. Samuel: Uh-huh,go on. XJ-Negative: Years later, the Nicktoon's universe were mixing like crazy. Samuel:Keep going. XJ-Negative: So everything was clear, The Toybots were the answer. So I gather my army together to improve my purpose. Danny: You're crazy! XJ-Negative: If you want save their world, those that's already captured, eh, but they won't have that much time. All: WHAT?! Cutscene 30: ECN: What? (As he tries to shoot a laser at Marelita) ECN: MARELITA!!!!!!! (As he blocks it, cause him to get shot down instead.) Samuel: Enough is Enough! I have had it with these Toybots and XJ-Negative! Everybody calm down! I'm gonna deal with Mr Dark Side Robot here. Samuel:Hey XJ-Negative,looks like you're toast. (Samuel tries to knock him out, but XJ-Negative grabs his fist and made him knock himself out) Jenny: Get Him. (But XJ-Negative beats everybody up) Samuel:So,you want to fight,eh? (Samuel tries to shoot him,but runs out of bullets) Samuel: Oh man,Kenny! I need help! Anime Kenny: (transforms into Mysterion) This is gonna hurt you for days. (Mysterion punches XJ-Negative until he almost mautfunctions, until he picks up Mysterion by the throat) XJ-Negative: You may be strong, but I'm strong-ER. (As XJ-Negative tosses Mysterion in a pile, with the others and turns back into Anime Kenny, then knocks out Samuel) XJ-Negative: Meanwhile, here, leave my invation, and I hope to see you again. (As him, Magophoidbot, Tantalos, Dark Spectro, all of the Exo-Huggles, Stun Bunnies, and the Toybots go into a portal and take Marelita with them) Marelita: Brother, no. (As they left) Cutscene 31: Samuel: I almost had him,if we weren't so weak! Let's go save Marelita! I mean Kenny has his powers,The Beatles with their music,Susan with her growth,Jenny with her mechanisms, Danny with his ghost power, Frankie and Sanjay with thier power and me with my gun! So who's with me! All: (cheering) Jenny: But first, we have to help El Charro Negro. Cutscene 32: (Back at New Toyco.) Timmy: Cosmo, Wanda. Wanda: Sorry, Timmy, we can't get out. Cosmo: Yeah, it's useless. Sister: Eh..let me go! (As she is trapped with Prof. Calamitous and Chadbot) Chadbot: I'm getting out of here. (Asd he lets himself free) Chadbot: Now to meet with the other......GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUYYYYYYSSSSSSSSSSS! (Unfortunatilly, Chadbot gets caught by XJ-Negative and DS) Chadbot: Oh, hey guys, (laughs nervously then screams) Cutscene 33: ECN: Ok, everybody's ready? All: Yes! (As they all goes into a portal) Jenny: Oh, boy, here we go again. All: (screams) Anime Kenny: I wonder where we are gonna land... Samuel: This is gonna hurt. (As they saw everbody that was trapped, then let them free) All: Uhhhhh...... (Hologram shines) XJ-Negative: You think you can take my prisoners away from me? Frankie: Negative. (As everybody looks at the hologram) XJ-Negative: YOU WILL NEVER WIN, ONCE I GET THROUGH WITH YA! Patrick: Uh..do ya even serve nachos here? (As ECN accidently knocks down Patrick) ECN: Sorry my friend, but you will NOT win. All: YEAH! XJ-Negative: Will see about that. Cutscene 34: Danny: Ok, we got to think of a plan. Plankton: Does it have anything ot do with the secret recipe? All: (arguing) Jimmy: Wait, I got it. (As the mech-suits appears) XJ-Negative: Toybots, activate and kill them. Exo-Huggle: CHARGE!!!!!! (As the Toybots and Exo-Huggles charge towards the Nicktoons, the one of the bears fall) Danny: CHARGE!!!!!! All: (screams and start fighting each others) Samuel: No,it has to do with POWER and TEAMWORK. We have to team up to beat this phony! Then I will tie him to a chair and tell him a speech I memorized,then after that,let's bear him up. LET'S DO THIS. All: ... -_- Anime Kenny: Finally! I can use my Princess form now! Everybody falls for this costume. Hey XJ-Negative! Magophoidbot: Toybots, tank mode, bring out the CATDOG-bots. (As they toss bombs down there, while they battle the Toybots) Princess Kenny: Hold on,I'll save you guys! (Princess Kenny uses a Mega-Blast Rainbow attack to wipe out most of the Toybots) Princess Kenny: Now,where is that XJ-Negative? (Princess Kenny tries to distract XJ-Negative with her cuteness) XJ-Negative: Why them little....ok Toybots, retreat. And Tantalos, Magophoidbot, destroy them. Princess Kenny: Heeeeeeey XJ-. (As they battles the Magophoidbot and Tantalos) Samuel: Taste bullets,enemies! (Samuel majorly destroys them with his gun) (As they get back u, but a little dizzy and half-way destroyed) Susan: Now, it's time for some girl power. (As she uppercuts the Magophoidbot with her mech-suit, then he falls on Tantalos) Tantalos: Uh oh? (As he crushes him and both of them are destroyed) Cutscene 35: Princess Kenny: Come on,XJ-, you know you want to. ;) (makes kissing sounds) Dark Spectro: Sir, don't fall for it. XJ-Negative: QUIET!!!!! (As Dark Spectro gets angry pulls off her wig causing her to turn back into Anime Kenny) Anime Kenny: Uh..suprise. Why you little.. (As he turns into Mysterion) Mysterion: This punch is the punch you will NEVER forget. (As Mysterion punches Dark Spectro so hard, that his helmet broke off, revealing HIS face) All: Ooooh!!!!! Samuel: Good job Mysterion! Mysterion: Thanks! Frankie: Come on, you guys, now let's defeat that XJ-jerk. ECN: Wait I have another plan. All: ?! ECN: Come on. (As he grabs Sino, Sina, Chadbot, Samuel L. Jackson, The Beatles, and Kenny and flies off to find XJ-Negative's lair) Frankie: Ok, me, Jenny, Susan, Danny, and Sanjay will follow them, the rest of ya, hold back the toybots. (As the rest keeps battling the toybots, Frankie and the gang flies off with ECN) ECN: Now, to find him and give him a piece of our minds. All: Yeah. Samuel: Let's find the door. (While XJ-Negative sees them on camera) XJ-Negative: No, it can't be. Exo-Huggle: Oh no, they,ve destroyed Tantalos and the Magophoidbot. Stun Bunny: Sir, Let's use Professor Calamitous XJ-Negative: Why you little...>:( 2 Exo-Huggles and 1 Stun Bunny: (huddles together and screams) XJ-Negative: Now out and find them. (As they leave to find them) Cutscene 36: ECN: Ok, ya, this is the plan, we split up. Frankie, Sanjay, Danny, Jenny, and Susan, ya continue going, me, Samuel, The Beatles, Anime Kenny, Chadbot, Sino, and Sina are going down the hall right here. XJ-Negative: (As he has a vitrual map of them) Heh, heh. Thought it waaaas. (As ECN gets out of the mech-suit, and gets his horse) ECN: Ok, boy, me, Kenny, The Beatles and Samuel will stay here. Yiu take the rest on down were it's safe. Dark Spectro: Well, well, well, look who's here. (We've haven't found the ending how XJ-Negative got defeated) Ending: Anime Kenny: Hey guys,I'm gonna have a party in South Park. Do you guys want to come? ALF: A party? Cool,I want to come! Samuel: We all need a break sometimes,I'll come! The Beatles: We will preform for you guys! Samuel: See you tomorrow then for the party! The End Category:NICKTOONS